supernaturalcreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Supernatural Creatures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley join! LUP IS GUNNA JOIN!!! werewolves are supernatural creatures right??????????????? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) should i help you with the main page, background, or anything. categorys? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok what should it be? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok i am making my wiki. [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok. oh and here is the link to my wiki. :) http://supernaturalcreaturesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Creatures_Roleplay_Wiki[[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) oh but you need to make me an admin here so I can do the bacground [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 19:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) still on dude? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 21:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i am doing the werewolf page. [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 21:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) should i do the werewolf page of the human werewolf or the beast werewolf? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 21:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) mkay. i will do it later. i am buzy rigth now. [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 22:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hi. I added more to the werewolf page and is it ok if i use this pic? [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a headless horseman on a evil horsey!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Oh and I have a pumpkin']] 18:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC)